<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come now, Spring! by only_iKON7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855385">Come now, Spring!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7'>only_iKON7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Junhwan day one-shot special. &lt;3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come now, Spring!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Junhwan day one-shot special. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Jinhwan. I am non-existent during Summer, Winter, and Fall…at least in the world of humans. Yes…I belong to a parallel world unknown to men. Well, I am not the only one breathing in this hidden universe from human eyes. There are 3 others like me.</p><p>“You’re gonna make a hole on his face if you keep on staring at him like that.” I felt an elbow poking my left arm. I didn’t mind turning my head to look at my side because I know who is the most nosy among us.</p><p>There he was. The subject of my vision. The reason why I am always looking forward for Spring to come. The first human I ever had encountered with. It happened last year. It was the last day of Spring, when I was fondly watching him ran some laps around Han Park. The apple of my eyes for the past 3 years. For three consecutive Springs I have admired him, I came to know so much about him. But his name is Junhoe. Koo Junhoe. A son to a rich family in Gangnam. I won’t talk much about his status because that wasn’t the thing that captivated me.</p><p>          ________________________</p><p> </p><p>Spring, 2017.</p><p>It was as beautiful as any other day. The cherry blossoms painted the surrounding with its pink enticing aura that just automatically turned the season so magical. People admired the pink petals showering upon every step they took. I was there in a corner bench with my usual smile plastered in my face. Watching the people enjoy the season gave me that sense of fulfillment and content. I served my purpose. I exist because of that. It was time for me to go see other places, too but when I was just about to walk away from my post, everything around me played in slow-mo. People don’t usually feel when time takes a pause but for me, we can feel it. We lived in a place where time can either run slow, fast, or can even stop.</p><p>It was the first time I had experience that. When time changed its pace the moment I laid my eyes upon that man. A man looking up at the cherry blossom tree not so far from where I stood. His eyes spoke so many emotions. His even caused the time in my world to slow down. My feet unconsciously dragged me towards him. I was just going to look at him closely. Maybe I’ll know why it suddenly happened to me.</p><p>I reached out my finger to trace his features while admiring the beauty that he was, but what happened next changed everything. He moved in my pace, turning his head to look at me, until my finger slightly poked his cheek. Wow. He was even more gorgeous face to face. He flinched at the contact and looked at me with his face full of suspicions. H-He moves in the current of my time. I-Is this even possible? I was panicking in my head when I looked around and saw everyone still with their time slowed down.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The man of beauty spoke to me. I literally dropped my jaw. Impossible.</p><p>“O-Oh…I-I’m sorry.” I stuttered awkwardly retrieving my hand on my back. He smiled at me and that’s when I felt my heart skipped a beat.</p><p>My heart…skipped…a beat. A heart frozen and trapped in time, beat again. He walked pass through me and that’s when time ran on its own pace again.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p>“Can you stop appearing in front of him every Spring? Your arrows are running out. You know it’s the last fill you got.” A familiar cold voice coming from the back caused me to sigh.</p><p>“Hanbin-ah…It’s my season tomorrow. Can you please take your rest now?” I sarcastically sing-song at him.</p><p>“A human can’t fall in love with a season fairy. Once your arrow rans out, you’ll cease to exist this time. You know that too well.” Hanbin scolded me in is monotonous voice but I could feel his concern for me.</p><p>We’ve been together as season fairies for I do not know how many decades now. He might be rude sometimes, but I think it’s because Hanbin is a Winter Fairy which explains his cold personality. But he is a really warm fairy. He just doesn’t know how to express his concern for us in a less harsh way.</p><p>“You will love the new Spring Fairy once I vanished. Don’t worry.” I jokingly said and winged my arm on his shoulder which he blatantly shrugged off.</p><p>“How can you joke like that? Are you really going to disappear on us? He is not worth it.” Hanbin deliberated while Yunhyeong and I could feel the cold aura exuding from him.</p><p>“Hyung, please. Don’t let your arrows run out. Okay?” Yunhyeong, our Summer Fairy whose always as warm as ever, didn’t forget to advise.</p><p>“Tell him you love him before you ran out of arrow.” I’m finally ready to confess. My little fairy voice in my head said. If a human falls in love with a fairy, he will become a human. I hope I don’t use all my arrows before I could actually tell him I love him.</p><p>I gave him a reassuring smile before we all went back to where Donghyuk, the Autumn Fairy, was.</p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Finally. First day of Spring!</p><p>I waited for the same usual spot for Junhoe. It was where I first saw him. After 3 years of visiting him and being with him whole Spring, I learned that Spring was his favorite season because of a very fond memory of his and his mom when he was still a kid. His mom loves cherry blossom so much and they would always spend time together during the season.</p><p>‘Oh, there he is’. I smiled and got my arrow to aim at him. And there…he recognized me.</p><p>Our arrows allow humans to see us in our human form. Each arrow lasts for unknown time – sometimes just hours, a day, or even a week max. That’s why I couldn’t calculate how my arrow would last for the next 3 months. I should not forget to keep my last arrow until the next season comes or else…</p><p>“Hi.” He greeted me with his ever pretty smile.</p><p>Every time my arrow is inside him, all our memories of Spring went back in his mind like I am a real person in his world. He understood it when I say I lived in New Zealand with my parents and could only visit Korea during Spring, so we agreed to meet at the same place during first day of the season – which he already kept for 3 years now…and for that, I fell again.</p><p>“You’re always on time.” I replied with my heart full of excitement.</p><p>“And you’re always early…as if you are always here.” Junhoe tucked his hands in his pocket without losing his smile. ‘Ugh…his smile.’</p><p>“I am.” I teasingly said which made him chuckle.</p><p>“So, how are you?” He asked.</p><p>“Same as ever. Nothing’s changed. You?” Of course, I had to ask as if I am not watching over him for the past year.</p><p>Well, I couldn’t be with him 24/7 because a fairy could only be awake for some time when it wasn’t our season.</p><p>“Life is getting more and more challenging I guess…but I have a good news.” I heard the excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Really? What is it?” This time, I really had no idea. I waited with anticipation. I never heard him say the words ‘good news’ in the span of 3 years we talked to each other.</p><p>“I’m…moving to New Zealand next year, too.” He revealed. ‘New Zealand…’ There, I felt my heart pounded.</p><p>“R-Really? Does it mean…” “Yes. We’re probably gonna see each other more often than just meeting during Spring season. I am actually quite excited because at least I already knew someone who lives there. I will not have a hard time coping up with new environment.” Junhoe sounded so thrilled of the idea of us meeting in New Zealand…a place I just lied about.</p><p>Well, I guess I really have to move there next year. On how I can meet him during Winter, Summer, and Autumn, I will have to talk about that with other fairies. “Of course! I would love to. That’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>After some catching up, which he did most of the parts, we went on our usual favorite café. Then he brought me to his friend’s art exhibit. We did almost everything we usually does whole spring in just a day. I felt so delighted and hopeful. I can feel it. Fairies do feel when someone likes them or not, too, right? My heart can feel it. It’s beating. Junhoe made that day very special. But unfortunately, I did not expect that my arrows would lessen its effect on him. I already spent 5 arrows in just less than 10 hours. I checked my quiver to see how many arrows are left. I discreetly sighed when I see only one arrow in it. I saw Hanbin, Yunhyeong, and Donghyuk from a distance while we were walking in a road decorated with Cherry Blossom trees that provides us a beautiful ambiance and pink road to walk on. It was rather romantic. It’s time. I could see the spark in his chest slowly fading, so I waste no time.</p><p>“Junhoe-ya…” I started. “I like you.” I bravely confessed feeling nervous that anytime now, the spark will be gone, and I will be erased in his memories again.</p><p>I cannot shot my last arrow. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and looked at the falling petals from the trees.</p><p>“I know.” He answered with a smile and met my eyes. I feel light in my chest. I could fly. D-Does h-he likes me, too.</p><p>“Y-You know?” I nervously asked again for confirmation while secretly fixing my vision on the pink light inside in chest.</p><p>“I like you, too, hyung.” Another beat my heart skipped. Did I heard him right? H-He said he likes me, too.</p><p>“Really?” I needed to hear him say it again.</p><p>“Yeah! I wouldn’t be here if I don’t.” He smiled at me again and playfully messed with my hair.</p><p>I secretly glanced at the Season Fairy from afar with my biggest smile I could ever show them. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk were leaping with joy while Hanbin remained composed. I checked my quiver. When a human accepts a fairy’s love, it should start to slowly disappear. So, I waited patiently.</p><p>The light in his chest is now blinking. So, I checked my quiver again and the last remaining arrow. They are still there. I don’t understand. They should have disappeared by now.</p><p>Kiss…Do we really need to kiss? I haven’t heard about a kiss making a fairy human. My mind was wondering about what could have been done to start the transformation when everything fell apart because of the next words I heard from Junhoe.</p><p>“That’s why, I want you to be my best man. I am getting married, hyung…and I want it done in Spring because this season is so special to me. I have the best memories of Spring. My mom…you…and soon with my partner.”</p><p>My body froze after I heard everything. I did not expect what he just said. My heart sank, and I could feel the beads of tears falling one by one from my eyes until Junhoe was about to wipe them away, but the light in his chest was totally gone. I saw the confused look on his face as he looked at his hands raised up in the air with no one in front of him that he could see. I remained on my spot feeling heartbroken. Should fairies feel that, too? I don’t understand. I had my arrows on him. We felt good around each other. How come I did not know…</p><p>His phone rang and he cluelessly picked it up.</p><p>“Oh, babe. I’m coming for dinner.” I heard him answered the person on the other line which is definitely his soon-to-be partner in life.</p><p>“I…I’m outside. I’ll come over now. Okay. Bye.” He hung up and walked towards me, but it only shattered my heart in pieces when he walked pass through me.</p><p> </p><p>No more Jinhwan in his memory. No more memories of Spring with me…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>